


Do It Yourself Then

by shamelessbieber



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelessbieber/pseuds/shamelessbieber
Summary: Based on a prompt: Person A jumping into a huge pile of leaves Person B just raked up.





	

Mickey hated cold weather and it didn't help that it's the middle of fall and the weather is getting colder. Also didn't help that Ian enjoys cooking so Mickey had to do the outside chores if he wanted to eat. He swears up and down next fall he'd going to cut down his neighbors fucking gigantic tree because their leaves keep falling into his yard. "Stop whining, I'll come out and help after I finish." Ian kisses Mickey's cheek, handing him a mug of coffee with pumpkin spice creamer. Mickey didn't dislike the taste but he preferred vanilla but Ian just has to be a forty year old mom and be in the holiday spirit.

Mickey puts the mug down after a few sips and goes to rake the leaves. He was trying to think happy thoughts as he raked but the wind blew causing more leaves to fly down. "Fuck!" 

From inside, Ian heard Mickey and starts laughing. Ian made his favorite lasagna and it takes a while to cook, so he put and timer on his phone. Before he went out to start helping, he texted Kev and asked to use his leaf blower. Kev said he'll bring it over in fifteen.

"Why are you yelling profanities?" Ian questions. 

"The wind keeps blowing more leaves down."

Ian notices the large pile of leaves and his kid instincts kicked in quickly. Mickey turned around to hug his boyfriend to become warmer, but Ian was already in the air jumping into the pile. Leaves flew everywhere, Mickey throwing the rake to the grass, and kicked Ian's leg. "You do this yourself!" Mickey walks away grumpy, Ian laying on the ground laughing and giggling. His laughter made Mickey crack a smile as he walked into the house. 

It wasn't until about twenty minutes later when Mickey heard a loud noise outside. He went to go see what it was, seeing Ian and Kev outside with a leaf blower. Ian notices Mickey in the window and waves and all Mickey does is give two middle fingers and shuts the curtains. Kev leaves just as Mickey had gotten his layer of clothes back on, Ian blowing leaves right into Mickey's face. "You're a dead man."

It was pretty difficult for Ian to run with a leaf blower on his back so Mickey caught him in a matter of seconds. Ian drops the leaf blower, Mickey tackling him into the pile of leaves he had just blew. "You're an asshole, you know that?" Mickey laughs, leaning in to kiss Ian. 

It was a soft, loving kiss that was interrupted by Ian's phone going off. "Lasagna's done."

"Shut up, and kiss me."

**Author's Note:**

> so in love omg


End file.
